


Habits of the Heart

by yansurnummu



Series: The Apostate [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Age, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Wet Dream, Young Osiris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: Osiris dreams of someone who once had him; someone who perhaps still does.





	Habits of the Heart

It's not often that Osiris finds himself able to sleep, and even more infrequent that he dreams.

“Why do you think the Light chose us?” he sits cross-legged on the tile floor, his back pressed against the side of the bed. He hears the rustling of sheets behind him, then a soft laugh.

Only candles light the bedchamber. The sky outside is dark, light snowfall just visible from the light of the window. Osiris’ sense of time has been nearly nonexistent as of late, hidden away with his studies and his lover.

“Where, pray tell, is this coming from?” Kara moves to peer over his shoulder at the texts scattered on the floor in front of him.

“Only a thought,” Osiris mutters, and the witch behind him hums. He feels long fingers combing through a piece of his hair, idly separating it into sections as Kara considers his answer.

“A thought, indeed, my little bird,” Kara sighs. “One can only wonder who we must have been in our pasts, to have earned such a gift,” Osiris feels the gentle tugging at his scalp of a small section of his hair being braided by nimble fingers.

“Or whom we may have angered,” he interjects, and Kara chuckles.

“Subjectivity, darling,” he says simply, but Osiris can hear the darkness behind his voice. Finishing his work, he brushes the rest of the older witch’s hair away from his neck, pressing soft lips against his skin. Osiris leans into his touch, closing his eyes wearily as Kara trails kisses along his shoulder.

“Perhaps I've been staring at my own writings for too long,” a sigh escapes his lips, and Kara hums against the nape of his neck before moving his lips up to his ear.

“Then come to bed,” he whispers, the low sound sending a wave of arousal through Osiris’ body. He shivers as teeth scrape the shell of his ear, closing the book in his lap and setting it aside before turning around and climbing into bed with his lover.

Kara is beautiful beneath him, he thinks, thick dark hair spread over the wine-red of the pillows, silver eyes eclipsed in desire and full lips curled into a sly smile, nebulae dancing just under his flesh in the dim lighting. Osiris wants nothing more than to feel him, touch every inch of his soft, perfect skin, hold him close and never let him go.

The shirt Kara wears is far too large for his willowy frame, no doubt stolen from their master, and it's pulled over his head with ease. Osiris sucks bruises into warm lilac skin, lips trailing down his throat to his clavicle, drawing soft sighs from the being beneath him. His hands smooth along his sides, over delicate ribs and sharp hips which roll into his touch.

He can't help but growl when he draws a moan from Kara, his tongue flicking over a pert nipple before continuing down his body. He stares up at him as he places kisses down his stomach, and all he wants is to hear more of that sound.

Kara's already hard by the time his lips reach his cock, and Osiris presses an open-mouthed kiss to the base of the shaft. He runs a hand along Kara's thigh, gently urging him further apart as he wraps his lips around his arousal. He revels in the moan it earns him, eyes falling shut as a slender hand tangles in his hair, drinking in the gentle taste of him as he takes him further into his mouth.

_“Karga,_ my love, how wonderful you are,” he sighs, and Osiris groans at the smooth sound of his voice and the elegant hands in his hair, flattening his tongue as he takes him into his throat.

Hips involuntarily buck up into his mouth as he bobs his head on Kara's length, gazing up at his lover to see him watching him with parted lips. Osiris pulls back briefly to spit onto his own fingers before slipping them between Kara's cheeks. He licks along the underside of his cock leisurely, watching him intently as he presses a finger into him slowly. Kara whimpers impatiently as his finger slides in and out, and Osiris only smiles.

His own neglected arousal strains against his pants, though he can't bring himself to care as he listens to Kara moan in pleasure as he pushes a second finger into his hole. He's more than satisfied to watch his lover writhe as he thrusts against his prostate, head thrown back against the pillows and chest rising and falling with every heavy breath.

Kara's hand moves to his shoulder, blunt nails digging into his skin as he gasps, a cacophony of Osiris’ name and strings of _yes, more, please,_ falling from parted lips. He finds a rhythm with his lips around his cock and his fingers thrusting into him and Kara squirms, gasping out a warning before he comes. Osiris swallows eagerly, moaning low in his throat as he tastes him, slowly withdrawing his fingers as he sucks him through his orgasm.

“You are so beautiful, my dear,” he hears distantly, his own voice echoing through the chamber.

When Osiris wakes, it's with a hollow feeling in his chest. In his mind, he knows it's simply nostalgia, but he swears he can almost taste the witch on his tongue, the sweet scent of jasmine lingering in the air and mingling with his own incense. His cock aches beneath his clothing and the sheets, but he only grinds his teeth, deciding to simply ignore it as he sits up wearily.

His eyes fall upon the limestone walls of his corner of the Infinite Forest, the tattered tapestries and the haphazard stacks of books. For a brief moment, he nearly misses the cold of Old Russia.

He remembers when last he saw Kara and his heart aches. He knows the Apostate won't be back, at least not for some time. Osiris is no fool; he knows the witch toys with him purely to get what he wants.

And yet, he can never refuse him.


End file.
